Le MimeXJack
by Smartalic240
Summary: Yaoi. Dont like? Dont read. Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or show.
1. 1

Today had started like any other day for a certain red-haired boy. He had went off to the mailbox. He only got letters from his parents so when he opened the box to find the letter addressed to him in someone else's hand writing it surprised him. Gingerly he opened it and pulled out a pink piece of paper that had a sweet scent to it.

_Cher, Jack Spicer. Vos yeux un flamboiement rouge comme le soleil lui-même ne peuvent pas être comparables. Je crains si j'ai semblé long dans eux je tomberais dans là met en commun et être jamais capable de partir._

Je vous ai regardés d'une distance. Vous ressemblez à ma Juliet et j'espère être votre Charmeur mon vilain. Pour maintenant vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui je suis disons juste le moment je vous ai vus je me sens amoureux.

De,  
Votre Secret Admire

French? Jack, of course, learned the language and carefully translated the letter.

_Dear, Jack Spicer. Your eyes, a flaming red like the sun itself cannot compare. I fear if I looked long into them I'd fall into their pools and never be able to come out._

I have been watching you from a distance. You are like my Juliet and I hope to be your Romeo, my villain. For now you do not need to know who I am. Let's just say the moment I saw you I feel in love.

From,  
Your Secret Admirer

Jack reread the letter, being sure it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him. A secret admirer; he never had one before except one of his Jack-bots when it had a malfunction and tried to take advantage of him as he slept. He walked back inside, holding the letter, a slight blush on his face. He locked the letter in his drawer of precious memories before going down to his lab.

...

Three hours later, a Shang Gong Wu activated. Jack brought his bots and the shard of lightning just in time to see the monks, Chase, Wuya, and another guy he couldn't remember seeing. He quickly dove in so he touched in doing a self-taught handstand.

"Spicer!" Chase, Wuya, and the monks shouted. Jack smiled.

"Yo, losers Chase and..." Jack looked turning slightly. "Le Mime? What are you doing here?" The self proclaimed genius asked. The mime smiled sweetly up. He looked like he did before. White make-up for his skin, hair smoothed, and in a red and white striped long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and his loved top hat.

"So you know this clown?" The red-haired heylin witch hissed.

"Yep, want to team up?" The teen asked. The other quickly nodded happily.

"As fun as watching Spicer associate with a mime we have a Showdown to fight. Name your challenge young ones." The dark-haired Chinese man ordered, his dragon armor shinning in the sunlight.

"Hmm name of the game is reach the wu first from the highest tree." Raimundo decided.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" They shouted, except Le Mime. The jungle sceen changed so that the wu a book lifted away as far as it could tell it was above the clouds. "Gong ei Tempie!"

Jack was about to open his pack so he could fly but Le Mime stopped him.

"Vous ne devriez pas vous retenir juste pour plaire d'autres." Le Mime whispered in his ear gently. Jack eyes widened, looking at the other.  
_You shouldn't hold back just to please others._

"You sent the letter!" The genius exclaimed. Le Mime smiled gently before nodding and tipping his hat. "But how do you know..." A gentle hand patted him on the shoulder. "But they'll hate me..." The boy said.

"S'il y a honneur à eux ils accepteront la perte et repartiront surtout ce lézard." The french man said. _If there is any honor to them they'll accept losing and move on, especially that lizard. _The young teen looked up to see the others so close to the wu and slowly nodded then turned to his jack-bots.

"Unlock sequence 56789!" Jack shouted.

The others up there were fighting one another; Chase grabbing Wuya and tossing her at Raimundo as he jumped level to level to win. A flash of somthing zooming passed him at lightning speed caused him to look upward. Jack's holopack was going ten times the speed it normally did. The teen reached out snatching the wu at the top.

The sceen went back to normal in a flash. Jack smiled up at Le Mime.

"Spicer won?" Rai the Brazilian shouted in disbelief.

"Le Mime helped, so there." Jack said, handing three of the six Shang Gong Wu to the mime.

"Merci mon vilain." He said ,taking them before looking out of the corner of his eye to see Chase glaring daggers at him. he smiled at Jack before planting a soft kiss on the smaller's forehead and running away.

Jack's cheecks lighted up in a rosy blush before remembering people were watching and opening his pack for his helicopter wings to come out so to make an escape.

"Later, Losers!"


	2. 2

The last thing when Jack Spicer evil boy genius expected the next day was white roses being sent to him. No card but he already had a pretty good idea who it was since on one of the beautiful flowers a mini-heart tag proudly stood. White roses meant loyalty and love stronger than death. He never had that before. Someone loyal. Face it, the witch had thrown him away like trash and only came back when she wanted to use him for a scheme and toss him again.

Why had he held back again? He didn't know nor care as he made a metal vase in his lab that made nutrients automatically in the flower's water to keep them alive longer. He put them on a windowsill. No wu had activated and he was glad after the shoot-out yesterday, he didn't feel like facing the losers. They'd ask stupid questions like "how'd you do that?" and "what's your evil scheme?" and expect him to answer truthfully like he used to.

Used to being the key word. The white rose seemed to glow as the sun hit them. The redhead took a minute to admire it. These roses were picked just for him. Someone cared. He smiled gently before turning away. He'd have to thank Le Mime when he saw him next time. They really were beautiful.

...

The metal shop. The biggest widest range of metal in the whole city. It gave Jack a warm fuzzy feeling inside as he entered its walls. This was his heaven. Like a excited school girl, he went off to look at the newest brands in stock. He had projects to work on.

"Vous êtes la musique qui fait mon coeur chanter des chansons d'amour."

The words whispered in the young teen's ear. Quickly, he spun around to see Le Mime smiling at him. _You are the music that makes my heart sing love songs._

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, feeling blood rushing to his cheecks.

"Mon évier s'est cassé et je cherchais des pipes en métal pour le fixer." the mime shrugged. Jack noticed a few people staring at the other, a few whispering. Well, it wasn't everyday a mime talked. _My sink broke and I was looking for metal pipes to fix it._ An ide formed in the red heads mind and he smiled slightly.

"I can help; least I can do for helping me in the showdown and the white roses." The genius said. The other tilted his head, a gentle smirk on his face before the shorter took Le Mime's hand and lead him off towards the pipes in section 15. The mime smiled, looking at their hands together Jack didn't let go as he started searching for perfect pipes.

...

Le Mime stayed in a small apartment, apparently the landlady refused to help fix his sink even though it had been in the agreement in the contract that any home would be solely on her. A couch, small television on top of a stand, and a few photos of France. The kitchen was connected to the living room and Jak got moving pulling his jacket off and set it down on the couch.

The kitchen wasn't anything special; a table, few chairs, small fridge, microwave on the stand, and of course the built in sink. Jack opened the bottom, covered to show him rusty duck-taped pipes that looked ready to just fall apart all together.

"Hand me my tools, shut off the water, and let the professional do his job." He smirked. He could turn this into one fun project.

"Ici vous allez Jack." Le Mime purred into his ear making him jump a bit before taking his tools quickly and hiding the blush on his face. Why was he blushing all of a sudden? He never did that unless out of shame or exhaustion. _Here you are Jack._

Two hours went by before a bit sweaty Jack sat up, a popping sound from his back. It was worth it though!

"Le Mime, turn the water back on and test this baby out!" He announced happily. The other went to do as he was told. Jack turned the handle, perfect water temperature ran then Jack pushed the center button tht had once started a broken trash decomposer, now fixed and better then ever.

"Merci pour votre assistance." The boy genius wobbled to a stand, straightening up and smiling. _Thank you for your assistance _He turned to see the other was right behind him, barely an inch from his face.

"I uhh...It was nothing." The redhead said.

"Ne soyez pas modestes." The mime said pressing forward so Jack was trapped between him and the sink. A gloved had reached up and lifted his head so he looked right into Le Mimes eyes. _Don't be modest._ "Dans mon temps de vie je n'ai jamais vu d'yeux comme le vôtre beau"  
_In my lifetime I have never seen eyes like yours: beautiful_

Lipse pressed against the other's and Jack after a moment of hesitation returned the kiss. Loyalty and Love that's what he always wanted. Looks like he finally got it and he couldn't be happier.

...

Watching this from a orb one Chase Young was not a happy dragon lord.


	3. 3

"Si vous avez tenu 11 roses infront d'un miroir, vous verriez 12 des plus belles choses dans le monde." Le Mime whispered. Jack cuddled against him in the bed. He didn't know how one small kiss had led to sleeping with the other; well, he did but he didn't expect everything to go so fast. _If you held eleven roses infront of a mirror, you would see twelve of the most beautiful things in the world._ He smiled slightly, eyes closing, the other curled his body like a shield around him, protecting him as he slept.

"Je vous aime Jack." The mime said. _I love you, Jack._

"I love you too, Le Mime." The redhead replied, making him smile as they both sank into unconsciousness. The moon seemed to shine just a little bit brighter.

...

"Réveillez l'amour." The shorter softly groaned, red eyes slowly opening to a smiling Mime, looking supremely happy. _Wake up love._

"Do I have to?" He asked. Le Mime nodded before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. Jack got up finding his clothes from yesterday easily and putting them on. He was a bit sore. It was ignorable as he walked out of the room. Jack found his tools on the table, all packed neatly.

"Bye, Le Mime! Call if you ever need your pipes fixed." He called, chuckling at the inside joke.

"J'irai faire!" The other yelled as he left. _I will!_ Jack hummed, practically skipping home even though he had his pod on his back, it just seemed like the perfect day to walk. The monks were gone, probably given up by now or found out his bots were Wu-proof when all programs were unlocked like the anti-magic shield he had made after examining the reversing mirror.

He walked by and into his home where breakfast waited. This was going to be a good day.

...

_Au clair de la lune  
Mon ami Pierrot  
Prete-moi ta plume  
Pour écrire un mot._

Ma chandelle est morte  
Je n'ai plus de feu  
Ouvre-moi ta porte  
Pour l'amour de Dieu.

Au clair de la lune  
Pierrot repondit  
Je n'ai pas de plume  
Je suis dans mon lit.

Va chez la voisine  
Je crois qu'elle y est  
Car dans sa cuisine  
On bat le briquet.

Au clair de la lune  
L'aimable Harlequin  
Frappe chez la brune  
Elle repond soudain.

Qui frappe de la sorte?  
Il dit a son tour  
Ouvrez votre porte  
Pour le Dieu d'Amour.

Au clair de la lune  
On n'y voit qu'un peu  
On chercha la plume  
On chercha du feu

En cherchant d'la sorte  
Je ne sais ce qu'on trouva  
Mais je sais que la porte  
Sur eux se ferma. 

Le Mime sang sweetly as he cleaned his sheets and covers. _Au Clair de la Lune_: A common song in France, he had heard it before, but this was the first time he sang it.

_In the light of the moon, Pierrot, my friend  
Loan me your pen to write something down  
My candle's dead, I've got no flame to light it  
Open your door, for the love of God!_

In the light of the moon, Pierrot replied  
I don't have a pen, I'm in bed  
Go to the neighbor's, I think she's there  
Because someone just lit a match in the kitchen

In the light of the moon, likable Harlequin  
Knocked on the brunette's door, and she responded immediately  
Who's knocking like that? And he replied  
Open your door, for the God of Love!

In the light of the moon, you can barely see anything  
Someone looked for a pen, someone looked for a flame  
In all of that looking, I don't know what was found  
But I do know that those two shut the door behind them.

He noticed a few people looking at him in this public Laundromat and smiled at them. They quickly looked away being caught staring and went back to doing his laundry. Someone decided to use the washer next to him. He looked over, eyes widening a bit in surprise before a frown came onto his face.

"Poursuivez Jeune, que faites-vous ici ?" _Chase Young, what are you doing here?_

"Laundry and talking to you, clown." A glare was sent Le Mime's way that would normally make a normal man wet himself but Le Mime only frowned more at being called a clown. "Why are you so interested in Spicer?" The question brought bubbles of happiness at remembering last night and Jack admitting love.

"Il est l'angle de mes rêves. Si vous m'avez demandé de choisir entre lui et la vie je lui avais couru auparavant takeing ma dernière haleine." He said affectionatly. _He is the angel of my dreams. If you asked me to pick between him and life, I'd run to him before taking my last breath._

This got a scoff and he glared warningly at the half dragon. "Please, Spicer being with anyone is enough to make anyone sick to their stomach. You should stop before he gets too clingy and needy."

"Êtes-vous venus ici juste pour vous moquer de Jack ou essayez-vous de me recevoir loin de lui ainsi il retournera à être souly s'est épris de vous ?" The mimes voice was cold. _Did you come here just to mock Jack or are you trying to get me away from him so he'll go back to being solely infatuated with you?_

"Ha, me wanting that worm anywhere near me is such an absurd notion: one only fit for fantasy and fairy tales." Chase said.

"Bon ainsi vous woun't s'opposent si comme dans votre fairytale réserve un chevalier vient et sauver la belle princesse du méchant dragon ?" He smiled, voice filled with fake happiness that the other did not want his love. Chase liked his Jack even if he didn't admit it; just by starting this conversation it was evident. _Good, so you won't mind, if like in your fairytale books, a knight comes and save the beautiful princess from the evil dragon? _

"Be my guest." It was said with hate. Le Mime merely hummed, turning back to his finished laundry, taking it out making sure the other saw what he had been washing a few clues would hit the lizard just right. He left, truly happy to tick off the dragon who couldn't harm him. It would be throwing away his pride basically telling him that he had feelings for Jack.

Chase wanted Jack weak and to crawl at his feet like a dog and wasn't willing to even so much as sacrifice his pride to make him happy, if just for a little bit. Only when someone like Le Mime offer the redhead that did Chase do anything remotely affection based. He hated that immortal for trying to keep Jack under his thumb like a toy he could throw around till it broke.

He put the sheets up when he got back to his appartment. Jack was probably home. He didn't want to seem desperate but after that little incounter he wanted to hear the angel speak to him. So he called.

"Hello?" Jack's voice asked as the self-proclaimed evil genius answered the phone.

"Je suis contre la pénétration de corps et n'ai jamais percé de partie de mon corps auparavant. Mais après que je vous ai rencontrés j'ai remarqué une pénétration dans mon coeur." _I am against body piercing and never pierced a part of my body before. But after I met you I noticed a piercing in my heart._ The romantic line was said lovingly.

"Le Mime, I was hoping you could tell me how much does a love-sick polar bear weigh...enough to break the ice." The mime chuckled at the cute line.

"J'ai trébuché sur un baiser et suis tombé amoureux de vous." _I tripped on a kiss and fell in love with you._

"Let's make like fabric softener and snuggle." The red head said over the phone.

"Mon amour pour vous ressemble à l'universe finissant jamais ." _My love for you is like the universe: never ending._

"Aw, that's sweet." Jack gushed, a bit of a blush on his face. Le Mime smiled gently. That Lizard would have to find some other redhead to torment. This one was his. "I'll see you at the next showdown." The evil genius said happily.

"Voir-vous aimer ensuite ." Le Mime said sweetly _See you then, love._ The two hung up and hoped that a wu would activate soon.


	4. Final

A wu had activated and Le Mime had been the second to get there; the first the one and only Chase Young only stood next to the wu, arms crossed and not even looking at the rose of hearts said to attract any woman with its scent, useless to Le Mime since Jack wasn't a girl and was already his.

"Clown." The dragon lord greeted, glaring daggers.

"Lézard." The mime replied meeting the gaze. _Lizard._ Le Mime moved forward, doing a flip and hand touching the wu at the same time as the dragon lord.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. But this isn't just about the wu. You lose: you leave Spicer." Le Mime smirked; the words from Chase's mouth were hitting the reptile's pride like knifes.

"Et si je gagne vous me laisserez la paix et Jack." _And if I win you'll leave me and Jack alone. _

"Deal." At that second, the monks came out of the woods doing their usual 'there's the wu' bit. "It's too late: me and this clown have already called a showdown." The dragon lord said.

"Oh, man." Raimundo groaned.

"Hey, losers!" A voice called the monks, Chase, and Le Mime looked up to see Jack flying, with a smile on his face, a few Jack-bots with him as they landed. The red head blinked. "What did I miss?" He asked after seeing Le Mime and Chase, the wu glowing between them.

"Worm, be quiet, me and Waldo here are about to have a fight." The dragon lord growled. Jack looked sad after that.

"Quand Dieu vous a faits il se vantait." _When god made you he was showing off._ Jack smiled, a bit of a blush on his face as he sat down next to Omi, who looked confused, not understanding what the other said. Deciding he didn't want the monks to interrupt and destroy the moment of sweetness, Jack spoke in French.

"Vous beleive amoureux à première vue ou devrais-je passer de nouveau ?" _Do you beleive in love at first sight or should I walk by again?_

"Ah, all this love talk is making me sick. The challenge is a regular fight: no wu, no cheating." The rules were set. A white line formed a square for the battle feild.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" It broke into an all out war, Le Mime not speaking in order to use his mime powers and shooting invisible golf balls at the warlord. He then made an invisible cannon and shot at Chase. Explosions boomed. Chase changed into dragon form, using every attack he could. Jack and the monks watched in amazement, the redhead cheering for the mime.

"Oh, that has to hurt." Rai flinched as a imaginary cannon ball hit Chase right on. Eventually, one hour later, the two had each other in a grab. Le Mime and Chase looked beaten to the brink of death. Chase was about to deliver the final punch.

"Spicer is a useless worm. You shouldn't have even thought of him as worth more then that." To the dragons lord's surprise a smile formed on Le Mime's face and an explosion of a imaginary grenade he had dropped during the lord's rant went off. For a few seconds, things were silent. The monks and Jack held their breath, waiting.

Le Mime wobbled to a stand. Chase was out cold. Le Mime had won getting the rose and the rights to his Jack. The evil genius in question came forward, his bots already with the medical equipment. Clay whistled at the sight of the destroyed field.

"Je vous aime Jack." _I love you, Jack._ The mime said, lying down so the other could bandage him up. He gently placed the rose in Jack's hair with a small smile.

"I love you too." The teen said, placing a butterfly kiss on the mime's hurt cheek. The sun shone brightly that day.


End file.
